<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So What? by ofmoonlightnstardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675587">So What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmoonlightnstardust/pseuds/ofmoonlightnstardust'>ofmoonlightnstardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinity War/Endgame Imagines [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America - Freeform, Captain America X Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmoonlightnstardust/pseuds/ofmoonlightnstardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and the reader get in a fight before the fight in Wakanda because Steve is scared to lose the reader to which he is freshly engaged. Things look different when the reader is heavily injured…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Strike Team (Captain America movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinity War/Endgame Imagines [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Steve, I’m just quickly gonna get my knives’, you said, adjusting your tight armor in a hurry, tucking it downwards. In your head you cursed the shortness and tightness of the armor for probably the tenth time since you had put it on, why the hell does anyone seem to care about being sexy during a fight. People like you, humans, just simply wanted to survive, not mighty gods or mutants or super soldiers. Speaking of which, you took a glimpse of how a particularly familiar super soldier hurried to catch up with you. As he softly put his hand on your arm to stop you walking towards the weaponry of Wakanda, you stopped and turned just a little annoyed because you and the whole team was in a little bit of a hurry right now, to say the least.</p><p>'What is it, Love?’, you asked, slightly confused by the upset expression plastered on Steve’s face. He let his gaze wander over your armored body and looked deeply into your eyes.</p><p>'Y/N’, he breathed quietly, drowning in your eyes. Your beauty was breathtaking for him, each time he looked at you. He couldn’t believe himself for being as lucky as having you in his life.</p><p>'I-don’t want…’, he stopped in mid-sentence, rethinking what he originally wanted to confess, clearly struggling to speak his mind.</p><p>'What is it? Is everything alright, have we already -did something happen?’, you got out, an uneasy feeling building up in your stomach. You raised your hands to palm his face.</p><p>'Look at me, Steve. Just spit it out’, you said, shifting uncomfortably.</p><p>'Don’t go…’, he whispered, his eyes glued to the ground. 'What do you mean?’, you asked, startled at his request.</p><p>'Don’t fight today, Y/N’, he pressed out, louder and more enthusiastic. The fear in his eyes let him show you his vulnerability, the anxiety to confess what he struggled to tell you. A spark of realization hit you.</p><p>'On the battlefield, you mean?’, you sighed, shaking your head. Steve nodded slowly.</p><p>'No, absolutely not. It’s my responsibility and I am not the average foot soldier, Steve. I’m not gonna die, I’m not your little boy/girl. I can take that responsibility on my own!’, you exclaimed, throwing your hands in the air in frustration. </p><p>'Stevie…’, you started, shaking your head as the puppy eyes he gave you.</p><p>'I know but…’, he started again but you quickly shot in: 'I can’t believe you’re even asking this Steve. You know me. I’ve been in this with the team for a long time, don’t you trust me?’</p><p>'I do but…’, he reluctantly responded, eyes avoiding your piercing gaze filled with a small tint of anger.</p><p>'It’s not the old times anymore. I-I don’t know why are you are even requesting this’, you whispered, disappointment coating your voice more heavily than you originally wanted to confess to the man in front of you.</p><p>Steve took a step forwards, softly gripping your shoulders, making you look at him. His gaze had softened, his eyes intensely scanning your face for the understanding he wanted to reach regarding his behalf.</p><p>'Y/N, this is not New York, not any mission where we fight our opponents with partly skill and sarcasm. This was a war like you’ve never experienced it in your whole life, a real war. Many people will die!…’, he stopped to take in a breath between clasped teeth. He raised his hand to cup your cheek.</p><p>'I just proposed to you, Y/N. I can’t lose you now where I’ve barely even gotten close to you. This is not your fight, so stay. I want to spend eternity with you’, he confessed, heat creeping up his neck as he confessed.</p><p>You took his hand from your cheek and squeezed it lightly.</p><p>'I know…I understand this. And I love you, very much’, you responded reluctantly, smiling lightly as you saw his whole face lighting up.</p><p>'But no, I know you’re serious about this but you’re wrong.’ You dropped your hands out of his touch.</p><p>'This is’, you breathed out heavily, calculating the situation, 'in fact, even more, my fight than yours, as I am human and if I go down, which will not happen…’. You saw how Steve gave you one of these looks.</p><p>'Don’t look at me like that Steve, so what? It will not be in vain! But as you know me, just trust me. I’m not planning to get myself killed’, you finished, shrugging it off lightly, internally cringing as much as you saw your fiancé cringing on the outside on your pretense of carelessness. You needed to admit, you were not really looking forward to this fight but Steve didn’t really make it better.</p><p>'Then…it’s probably gonna be best if we fight in separate sections’, Steve responded flatly, pouting and crossing his arms in front of his chest. You rolled your eyes.</p><p>'Don’t come at me like that… but you’re probably right’, you responded, turning and continuing to retrieve your knives from the weaponry. As you left Steve behind, quickly, to avoid the awkwardness, you felt a little uneasy. Steve and you normally never fought but what was better than a gruesome mood to be extra bad ass on the battlefield and show the aliens (and Steve) that they shouldn’t question human strength anymore…</p><p>45 minutes later…</p><p>The fight was now lasting more than 30 minutes and it wasn’t looking either good or bad for any side. You needed to admit that the humans were more skilled in comparison to the wild and ruthless beasts but they were just too many to hold that as an advantage. The beasts were scattered everywhere and your arms were slowly getting sore from the constant twisting and turning to dodge and kill the attacks coming from all sides pretty much at once.</p><p>You held in for a moment, breathing heavy, as you took in the scale of the chaos around you. Like many of the Avengers, you fought in the front lines of the battle, probably the nastiest place of the battle. The battle seemed to have slowed down around you as you turned to search for Steve. In the distance you saw him, probably 15 meters in front of you, catching all the big ones. You needed to admit that you felt proud, seeing him in his element, fighting, posture strong and a fierce expression plastered on his face and you needed to grin a bit, thinking about the fact that this Captain America was your fiancé. You didn’t immediately realize the mistake you had made, focusing on anyone but yourself, as for your response came slowly to block the attack of something that looked somewhat like a female Capricorn-human mix with long hair.</p><p>'You are slower than the other onesssss and you are human’, she hissed, grinning like a demon while she continued to attack you with something that suspiciously looked like a long speer. You cursed your stupidity, the disadvantage of firstly, well, behind human, and secondly your late response in response to her attack. While you had to take all her blows with your complete strength, spinning and turning while dodging, she simply toyed with you like a cat with a mouse. You needed to end this now or else she would overwhelm you with her strength, you thought, slipping out your knife to give her a final blow from up close. Maybe you had a chance that way.</p><p>You aimed for her chest but were immediately stopped by her magic. 'Oh god damn it!’, you screamed out as the realization hit you: she was one of the main wizards. She laughed and your hand froze in motion, turning the knife that was aimed at her chest to face you. Your eyes widened as the knife buried itself in your lower chest with an excruciating pain that blurred your vision.</p><p>Steve’s world stood still, as he saw how the knife buried itself in your chest and you screamed out in pain. He rushed towards you but he felt as if the world had pulled the carpet from under his feet. The alien died in a blink of an eye, a simple blow making her fly, and Steve crouched down beside you, laying on the ground of the battlefield, eyes staring helplessly into the sky.</p><p>You groaned as Steve gently took your head on his lap, softly stroking a piece of hair out of your face. His expression got grave as he saw the knife buried in your chest.</p><p>'Hm…is it that bad?’, you pressed out, forcing yourself to laugh in order to cover up your pain. But that hurt even more. Your mouth formed an o-shape, as you saw that Steve’s eyes were coated with a layer of tears. He blinked furiously as you raised your hand to stroke them from his cheek.</p><p>'Don’t cry, Stevie. I’m not gonna die, Love’, you declared, your voice shaking lightly.</p><p>'Argh, you really can’t do this to me Y/N.’, he tucked you closer into his arms, shielding you from the battle around you.</p><p>'She hasn’t managed to stab me in the heart, I am still breathing’, you realized, clinging to his shirt as he stood up, carrying you in his arms like a doll.</p><p>“Now might not be the time to make jokes. I’m sorry, so sorry…’, he started, while making his way to towards the palace and Shuri’s lab. You felt a little number each step. The pain was radiating throughout your whole body in every step he took. 'This is all my fault’, he mumbled to himself.</p><p>'No, it’s not, look at me’, you whispered weakly turning his head to look at you in his arms. You took in the intense baby blue of the eyes you had fallen in love for the first time a few years ago. 'I’m fine, don’t worry. It’s still me who got myself stabbed not you, okay?’ He broke the stare and had to swallow hard.</p><p>'Come on, let’s get you to Shuri and next time I’ll get you a babysitter. Maybe Bucky or something’, he mumbled, avoiding the intensity of his feelings for you, wounded in his arms but still with the strongest spirit he had seen in a long time, by avoiding your eyes.</p><p>'Or you and your nice chest can just stay with me forever’, you said, a feeling of lightheartedness creeping into your numb body. Your head dropped to his chest and you heard the soft beats of his heart.</p><p>'You’re probably gonna regret this later.’, he responded sarcastically.</p><p>'Yep, very likely’, you murmured. 'But I’m not gonna forget you being sarcastic, Captain’, you giggled but then groaned in pain, clenching your teeth.</p><p>'Sleep, my love’, he said, kissing your temple lightly as he let the battlefield behind him, carrying you away.</p><p>'Hmmm…’, you responded quietly, dozing off into a deep slumber, burying your face in his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>